


Holmes and Watson

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson take tea together and are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayhavefakedit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhavefakedit/gifts).



> for mayhavefakedit, because of reasons

Holmes sipped his tea thoughtfully. Watson made do with cocoa.

"You're sure you won't have tea? That dreadful aroma can't be appetizing."

"It's the only way I can stomach these vitamins, sad to say."

A mobile rang on the table. Both pairs of eyes looked to see which phone buzzed. "Mine." The cocoa sloshed in the mug as the porcelain touched the table.

Nimble fingers flicked over the screen. "Oh."

Even Scotland Yard could have deduced the source. "Where are they this time?"

"They went after that lead in Clerkenwell. I told you."

"Did they find something?"

"They're tied up in a freezer. I'm sure John typed this with his tongue."

He made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Have you any idea how many germs live on the surface of a typical mobile phone? John's a doctor. He should know better." Mycroft set his teacup down. "I suppose you want me to make a call."

"No." Mary lifted her mug and against all propriety, drained it in one long gulp. "I've got this. I do love our chats, but I'm sure the boys get captured on purpose just to keep me away from you. Sherlock says you're a dangerous influence." 

"Likewise. Clearly we're doing something right."

Mary gathered her coat. The gun was hidden beneath folds of fabric, and invisible to everyone who wasn't well-trained to see.

He smiled curtly. "Give them my regards. Same time next Tuesday?"

"Of course."


End file.
